Injectors of internal combustion engines are known from the market, which are activated via a so-called “servo-valve” which is activated electrically. When the servo-valve is activated, fuel pressure is reduced in a control chamber of the injector, the fuel being discharged via hydraulic throttles into an injector return line. With the aid of the thus produced pressure difference, an injection nozzle may be opened and fuel may be injected into a combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine.
Fuel must be supplied continuously into the pressure storage device, so that hydraulic pressure is not reduced in the pressure storage device (fuel storage device, “rail”) which supplies the injector. The fuel is continuously supplied with the aid of a pressure regulation, an instantaneous fuel pressure being ascertained with the aid of a pressure sensor (“rail pressure sensor”). As a result, an appropriate quantity of fuel may be supplied into the pressure storage device with the aid of a fuel metering device.